A Dance With The Devil
by ManhattanACMxoxo
Summary: Based off T.V. Series Dracula. Mina Murray/Alexander Grayson. A thumping heart, a spinning room, porcelain fangs that bit her to soon. She never saw him in the light, but wanted him with her at all hours of the night. Is this what its like to dance with the devil?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This will be an Alexander Grayson and Mina Murry story. I have not seen any stories for these two and I really love them together so here is one and I hope you enjoy and please Review. Also if you like ABC's Betrayal that has been added as a new category so you can go check it out. There are a few stories up already =)

ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracula~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina was getting nervous, she knew that she was tipsy in her opinion but in all honesty she was drunker than a skunk one would say in her day. She was just teasing the man before her; she had no idea that he was going to become angry with her for such a small gesture.

The man kept stepping closer to her and she kept stepping back.

" I think its time that I teach you some manners." He sneered in my face blowing his stale breath on me as he grabbed my arm.

"Stop you are hurting me" I cringed looking away from him. He shook me and I cried out in pain. I looked up as he raised his hand to strike me and I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. It never came, my eyes snapped opened right in time to see the man before me get snatched up by his neck and thrown backwards across the room. I looked on in shock and then searched for my savior. There stood Mr. Alexander Grayson in all his glory. We heard the man stumbling to get up so we turned to look at him. Mr. Grayson and the man met eyes for a brief moment and the man backed down and left in a storming rage.

"Miss Murry…" Mr. Grayson spoke to me for the first time that night. " I believe it would suit you best if we moved you to a more secure environment, don't you think?" he drawled out in an exotic tone. How did he do that? I wondered. Nodding in agreement to him I stepped close to him as he put his arm out for me to take and he guided me out on of the stuffy room, through a few hall ways, and then finally on a grand balcony that had a beautiful view of the city.

We stood there for a minute just breathing in the night air. To say I was embarrassed would be putting it lightly. I can't believe I had put myself in such a predicament and to top it off Mr. Grayson, a well-respected businessman, not only found me but also saved me from being hit from some drunk.

" Thank you." I said quietly, speaking to him for the first time that night.

"For what?" he said as if he had forgotten the situation completely.

"For saving me," I said with a little more affection than I intended to. I was still upset about Jonathan and what he had said about me when I walked in on him. I don't expect myself to completely forget about him because we do have a history but ever since Mr. Grayson's ball I have had this feeling of attraction towards him that I cant explain. She had affection towards Jonathon but our relationship was simple and easy. Mr. Grayson though… he made feel like a little girl and I wanted to run into his arms at any chance I could get.

" What seems to be troubling you Miss Murry, if I may ask?" Mr. Grayson asked me snapping me out of my daze.

" Oh nothing." I lied, but it didn't slide past him.

" Perhaps I can help for what ever is troubling you" he pushed.

" Well it's just…Jonathan said some things that really upset me and… well, we haven't exactly talked in a few days that's all." I admitted quietly. Honestly I would rather be spending my time here with him right now than Jonathan. Mr. Grayson turned his full body to face me and took a step closer.

" Sometimes the people in places we are meant for, take us by surprise." He said taking back his exotic tone. I stared in to his eyes for what felt like the longest time until I locked my gaze onto his lips. Thos lips, they are so perfect and I feel as if I had tasted them before but, not in years, so many agonizing years and I again needed them once to breath life back into me. I started to lean in when my oh so good friend Lucy decided to interrupted.

"Mina! What happened to you?" Lucy drawled out in a drunken stupor. I saw Mr. Grayson give a slight smirk and step back to turn to his previous position, looking over the balcony. I reluctantly turned to my friend to see what she wanted.

"What are you doing out here the party is inside" Lucy exclaimed dramatically.

"Well you see Mr. Grayson and I, well…I really had a bit of a disagreement and thank the good Lord that Mr. Grayson here just happened to be close by enough to find me and come to my rescue." I explained to Lucy.

"Was he?" Lucy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lucy!" I snapped, scolding her for her rudeness.

"What?" she said laughing stupidly. "I am just saying with you and Jonathan having your problems right now I don't think its best you be conversing with other men at the moment, just saying. " Lucy said, as if she was one to give me advice on my romantic life. Not that Mr. Grayson and I were in any way romantic I thought to myself blushing.

"The hour grows late, may I have the privilege of escorting you ladies home?" Mr. Grayson's voice interrupted us. I turned to look at him in surprise; ready with an answer but unsurprisingly Lucy beat me to it.

" There will be no need for that Mr. Grayson. We have are own carriage and besides, Mina and I are not ready to go home." Lucy said hotly. I turned to look at her in utter disdain, the nerve she had.

"Very well." Was his short reply. Before I could stop him he was already half way down the staircase.

"Lucy!" I seethed. " I believe you will be finishing this night and enjoying your carriage ride home alone tonight." I said in an angry tone. Immediately I took off running down the stairs hoping to catch him. When I made it to the exit at the bottom I saw Mr. Grayson stepping into his carriage.

"Mr. Grayson!" I shouted with out stopping my ever-quickening pace. His head snapped around to look at me and he stepped down from the carriage stairs to face me.

"Miss Murry?" he said skeptically. " Is there something wrong?" he asked in a worried voice. I smiled at his worried ness.

"Please…call me Mina," I said in daringness. I saw his face change composures for only a quick second before he replied "Than Mina…I must return the generous gratitude by allowing you to call me Alexander." He smiled and then I smiled.

" Did you race all the way down here to tell me I have permission to call you by your Christian name?" he teased. I gave a hearty laugh at his joke.

"No… I simply wanted to inform you that…my friend Lucy doesn't wish to go home at the moment and I do due to a rather horrid event that I unfortunately had the chance of encountering tonight. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I am rendered here, by myself, with no one to take me home," I explained to him in my best flirtatious manner.

"Ah, I see." He replied smiling. He turned to his rather large burly black friend whose name escaped me and said "I believe Miss Murry would like a ride home, shall we do her the honors?" he asked as if it wasn't in his power.

"Yes, I believe it will be our pleasure." His friend played along. Alexander (me blushing) turned to me. "After you…" he said motioning for me to step up into the carriage. I happily lifted my skirts as I passed him and stepped up into the carriage planting myself in the seat opposite of the other one. He followed suit as his driver/friend closed the door behind him and climbed in to his position to start driving.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how greatly I appreciate this." I told him as we took off.

"I'll take your word for it." He assured me. I gave him a gentle smile and leaned back into the carriage seat to relax. He looked out the window after he replied back to me, leaving me a chance to study him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His sapphires eyes, pale beautiful skin, and oh did he dress well. Most women her age were married were either married or engaged, but with Jonathan and his financial problems he couldn't afford a ring let alone to take care of me. To say money is nice to marry into would be a bittersweet answer. Love in my world always comes first and she respected Jonathan's opinion for wanting to wait until he was more stable. The longer he waited the better she thought. She knew deep down inside that she didn't love him, but he was the only man that accepted her medical future and she loved that about him, she just wasn't in love with him.

"Did your exam go well?" Mr. Grayson asked me breaking my train of thought. He remembered I thought surprised and now he is asking me as if he cared on how well I did.

" Well I was rather nervous at first but I remembered what you had told me…and I don't think I have ever done better on a exam in my life." I told him honestly.

"I am glad that I can be a help to you and your brilliant studies." He complimented me.

"I find you most gracious." I told him. To hell with Jonathan I thought, I now knew that the one thing I loved about him was a lie and I therefore had no need of him to tarnish me any longer. Mr. Grayson from what I could tell was fully on bored with my life choice and not only was that a bonus but I felt this undying passion for him.

" Well it seems we have arrived Mina." He said once again breaking my train of thought. Was the ride really that short I said to my self?

Alexander exited first putting his hand out to help me exit. Stepping down we came face to face with each other like we were on the balcony. We stared at each other for a moment before he asked, "Do you have your keys?"

Nodding my head gently I reached for them in the hidden pocket of my skirt. Looking for it in the other one when it wasn't in its usual spot I came up empty handed both times. I looked up at him and saw him gazing at me. I thought I had the key I swear. That means Lucy must have it and she wont be home for hours.

"I…I seem to have misplaced it." I said nervously.

"I see." He said in a calm tone. "That means we have problem now don't we." I just nodded my head.

"Would you like me to rent you a room." He offered generously.

"That would be very nice of you but, you see I don't like to stay by myself at night. I always have had Lucy with me." I explained to him. I saw him thinking for a moment but I knew he couldn't think of anything else suitable.

"Well, Miss Murry the only other option I can come to claims with is allowing you to bed at my home, but I do not believe that will sit well with most people" he said carefully.

"Mr. Grayson, when are you going to learn that are minds are alike" I said pausing.

"Are they?" he replied squinting his eyes at me. "Yes, I. Just. Don't. Give. A. Dam."

He fixed a heated gaze on me before answering me, "Then Mina, I believe I have a bed to show you too." He said motioning me back in to his carriage. Blushing crimson from head to toe I entered the carriage and resigned in my previous seat. Missing the exchange between Mr. Grayson and his so loyal assistant.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. If you want me to continue please review.

XOXO-ManhattanACMXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so pleased to see all the reviews. I was a little skeptical about posting this story because I was under the oppression no one shipped Mina/Alexander because all I have seen is Lucy and Mina stories.

But I am so glad to see you all interested. Please enjoy this next chapter and I will do my best to keep these two in character the best I can. One again please Read and Review!

I heard the creek of the iron gates to Mr. Grayson's magnificent home swing open as the carriage we vacated trotted through. I was so anxious, for I have never in my life stayed the night in a mans home…alone, unsupervised, and with a man I so desired.

The carriage halted to and abrupt stop and I saw Mr. Grayson move forward to get out. His assistant opened the door and he stepped down turned around and put his hand out to help me make my exit. Eagerly grabbing his hand I stepped down and took my place by his side.

He looked down at me as he started to guide us to his French iron doors that his faithful assistant already had ajar and waiting for us. He stopped and let me walk in first only to quickly follow behind me. My eyes were quickly drawn to everything surrounding me. Everything just screamed wealth and class, something I always had dreamed of being able to have one day. I didn't want to have to struggle in my life; I wanted a wealthy, handsome husband that loved me unconditionally and lit a fire in me for the rest of our lives. I wanted children…many, many children; Brave little princes that would yearn to be like their father and adorable, sapphire eyed, chocolate ringlet girls that had a passion to be smart as I. She wanted it all but; the only man that took an interest in her was Jonathan. That snapped her out of her daze and sent her on a search for Mr. Grayson. Her eyes looked hungrily around the room and she was immediately put at ease when she saw him standing off to the side giving orders to his black burly assistant. I saw him quickly dismiss him and then turn to head towards me.

" I have sent Renfield to ready you a room," he informed me.

" Once again I don't know how I could ever repay you for tonight, you have been most gracious." I said feeling the need to assure him.

"Again Mina, there is no need to keep thanking me, for it brings me great pleasure to take you into my home, I assure you." He replied. About to answer him back we were interrupted by my tummy letting its presence known and letting out a growl. Blushing bright pink I turned my head down out of embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" I heard him chuckle. Snapping my head up I shot daggers at him.

"Are you teasing me Mr. Grayson?" I accused.

"No! Never, for I simply find it amusing for a tiny little thing like you to be hungry at this late hour in the night. Tell me Miss Murray, have you ate at all today before consuming that wicked absinthe?"

How the devil did he know what I had to drink I thought angrily. How much worse could my night get, admitting my starvation for the day and my tummy growling is not attractive and I came her to sleep not be fed…but, I was really hungry. When was the last time I ate? For getting my anger at the moment I chose to submit to him, maybe that would move this thing we had going on a little faster.

"I do not remember Mr. Grayson, I guess time was moving by so fast that I lost track of it." I admitted sheepishly.

"I see." Was all he had to say, was he mad at me? I asked myself.

"If I didn't no any better Alexander, I would say you are upset." I teased trying to lighten the mood.

"If I didn't know any better Mina, I would say no one is taking care of you and you are being overly careless." He snapped. Taken aback I didn't no what to say.

"REINFIELD!" He shouted, bring his assistant to appear in the doorway.

" Prepare dinner, Mina and I would like to eat. I will finish the rest of the arrangements for her bedding quarters." He commanded. I shuddered internally at the way he took command. In any other situation I would have been firing back venom at anyone who dared to tell me that I didn't take care of myself but, I wanted him to take care of me, I wanted… just him but, that doesn't mean I was going to loose my dignity in the process.

"Mr. Grayson I think it is highly unfair for you to accuse me of being overly careless, I for one have always taken care of myself and I don't believe you no me well enough to make such a quick judgment if I may say so." I told him boldly. He looked me over before smirking. Oh how that smirk infuriated me, I just wanted to kiss it right off his face.

"Follow me." I heard him say as he started to saunter away towards the door. I quickly sprinted off to catch up with him all the while thinking of another plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracula~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt like we had been walking forever. Flights and flights of stairs, grand red carpeted hallways and oak doors upon oak doors was what I was led passed for a good 10 minutes.

Finally coming to a stop in the biggest hallway I had ever seen. Mr. Grayson stopped in front of the only door in the huge space.

"This is where you will be sleeping tonight." He informed me as he opened the door and guided me inside. I was aw struck when I walked in to the room that I would be sleeping in that night. There was oak furniture that glossed above the beautiful red plush carpet, the wall paper was a mystical dark blue that made you melt, and the bed…the bed in the middle of the room was the biggest bed she had ever seen. It stood proud and tall from the ground to literally the roof, it was a canopy bed that had a beautiful white sheer curtain covering the front and black silk curtains on the sides. The white curtain split in two allowing you to enter the luxurious cave. Her eyes traveled down to see a pretty miniature staircase at the foot of the bed that was surrounded by a most inviting sapphire silk comforter spilling out from under the curtains that rudely hid the rest of the bed.

"This…room…is the most splendid thing I have ever scene," I told him amazed.

"I am happy to know that you will be most comfortable." He said. She turned to look at him and decided to voice her only issue.

"I must say Alexander, I am in love with this room but, I …"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked bringing back is worrisome tone.

"No, no, no that's not it at all." I said assuring him. "Its just I feel a little nervous being in this room all by my self and having literally the whole floor to myself well… I just…still feel a bit alone I guess is all I am trying to say.

"Hahahah Ahhhhhh I see. I assure there is nothing to worry about Mina." He said taking my hand gently and walking back out of the room. He stopped right out side the door to which we had just exited.

"My room is right over there." He said pointing to a door that I had clearly missed. It was on the other side of the hallway all the way down at the end clearly being unable to find unless pointed out. I felt better knowing he was on the same floor as me but I still needed more assurance.

"But what if something happens?" I rushed out sheepishly. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Amuse me, what in the world could possibly happen to you in a room so very high above the entrance of this mansion that is at all times on lock down and while I am nearest to you?" he asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world. He really did have me at a lost, I was indeed in a secure home with absolutely no reason to be worried about being harmed when I was alone. I just wanted to see how far he would go to be close to me. God was the only one who knew that I would not stop any move he would try to make on me.

"Mr. Grayson, Miss Murray. Dinner is served." Renfield informed us coming of nowhere.

"Well than Mina, shall we?" he asked putting his arm out for me to take. I just nodded and pressed myself into his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracula~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arriving in the dinning room Alexander quickly pulled a chair out for me and then took his place at the head chair with me on his left hand side. Our dishes were already set up, we only had to take the lids off so I moved my lid to the side and picked up my fork. The food was delicious she thought as it melted down her throat; she had never tasted something so rich, yet so creamy.

"This is delicious, what is it?" I asked taking another bite.

"I believe that would be my chefs famous lobster melt, he learned it in Paris while studying his recipes." He informed me while taking a sip of his red wine. I stared at him as he drank, his lips became slightly stained but he licked them right after so they went back to being rouge pink. She really wanted to know what those lips felt like.

"Well it was most delicious." I once again complimented finishing off the rest of it.

" I am happy to know it was to your satisfaction." He said tilting his head to the side to set his gaze on me. Setting my fork down and leaning back in the chair I met his stare for the first time.

We stayed that way for what felt like forever, even the table was cleared and we still didn't budge. Sooner or later though we had to move and he was the first.

"Do you care for dessert?" he asked. I was rather full from the meal, but I didn't want us to depart for bed just yet. If at all if I could help it. So I nodded my head yes and he motioned to a servant for dessert to be brought out.

A cream cheese cake toped with a cherry glaze was set in front of me and I quickly picked up my fork and started eating. Taking my first bite I lifted my eyes to see that Alexander wasn't eating, he didn't even have a dessert in front of him.

"Where is yours?" I asked accusingly.

"I am quite full from dinner, but please, do not be shy." He said motioning to my dessert plate. "I enjoy a woman with an appetite." He smirked. Blushing I started to play with the dark red cherries on my plate.

"Please…" he drawled leaning forward. "Don't be shy." He said in a commanding voice.

"The absolute last thing I want you to ever feel around me is as if you need to hide yourself and be uncomfortable. Do you understand?"

I just nodded my head in a yes motion, to nervous to say anything. I saw his hand on the table and I decided then and there to make a daring move. Leaning forward and over the table I took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and I could immediately detect the shock in his eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. "All my life I have never felt accepted to an extent do to my choices, but when I am with you…I feel as if I can be myself and never have to look left or right to see if someone is gossiping or judging, because I know you will be there. Or at least I hope you will." I admitted gently. His gaze was so intense I though I would catch fire. I felt his thumb start to stroke the inside of my palm and that caused me to desperately want to move closer.

"Are you ready to retire?" He asked gently. No I wasn't, I wanted to spend more time with him.

"I don't feel tired." I said honestly.

"Perhaps we can change that." He hotly replied.

"What exactly did you have in mind." I asked taking a teasing tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said widening his eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dracula~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was done with my dessert he escorted me back to the room I would be sleeping in for the night. We stopped in front of the door and my hand was forced to drop from his arm as he put it down to his side.

"I pray that you have pleasant dreams tonight Mina." He said taking my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. He clearly let his mouth linger than what was proper in society and I swear I felt his tongue. Dropping my hand back down to my side I opened my door and quickly turned back to him.

"Can you send a maid up to help unlace me?" I asked. I saw his face go blank in confusion.

"I am sorry, but I do not hold a female staff to perform those needs, for I don't have a permanent women residing with me." He admitted quietly. This surprised me a little, but at the same time it made sense. He didn't have a wife so what need did he have for a staff to tend to female duties.

"Perhaps that should change." I said boldly.

"Have you ever thought of taking a wife?"

XOXO: I hope you all enjoyed and it was long enough. Please R&R I appreciate anything and everything you all have to say. Also don't be shy to share what you think or want to happen. Thanks so much.

XOXO-ManhttanACMxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like to apologize for the grammar issues. I do realize I should be less careless but English is not my motherly language, Italian is. I do accept all reviews and critique but my goal is for you all to read and enjoy. If I am lucky review also.

Here is the third chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Please review.

He had said nothing to her. He simply looked at her with an almost questioning look.

"Miss Murry I believe it is time we both retire. If you are in need of anything you know where my chambers are located. I bid you fair well." He said with a swift about face.

And then he was gone.

With a confused heart and mind Mina backed up into her room and quietly shut the door. She didn't quiet no what to do with herself now. She thought that her and Grayson's time together would be a little more extended but, after her comment about taking a wife he dismissed himself immediately and left her alone and wide awake. She knew deep down that she should be more fair, after all they didn't even know each other that well; she couldn't help that she was so attracted to him and wanted to take things further. Maybe he wanted to takes things more slow and just wasn't ready she thought to herself.

With much struggle she sighed with relief when she had managed to unlace herself. Sliding the dress down her thighs, she picked it up and swung it over the plush chair and then made quick work of her corset. When she was just down to her pantalets and chemise she walked over to the bed and dimmed the lantern on the night table before walking around to the mini wooden stairs and crawling into the curtain caved bed. She gasped at the formality of the inside before making it all the way to the top and pulling back the covers to crawl under the ice-cold coverlet. Letting out a little content sigh, she relaxed in to the softest bed she has ever lain in and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACULA~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stirring awake, Mina did her normal cat like stretch and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She was expecting to have the sun shining bright through the room but she was met with darkness. Was it still dusk? She thought to herself. Pushing the covers forward she crawled to the end and peeked her head out of the curtain. When she saw the small glow coming through the French windows, she realized that the curtains covering the bed were just shielding her. Flopping back onto the bed she smiled softly to herself thinking about what it would be like to share a bed with Mr. Grayson. Her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy knock at the door. Sitting up quickly, she scrambled off the bed and rushed over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"It's Renfield Ma'am. I have come to tell you that breakfast will be ready within the hour." He notified her.

"Thank you, I will be down shortly," she answered back. Walking over to the chair from the previous night, she grabbed her corset and dress and tidied herself up to the best of her ability. Pulling her hair up into a curly bun and pinching her cheeks for a natural blush, Mina was out the door and down the stairs only to be met with Alexander himself. He was waiting at the very bottom of the staircase with a smirk on his face. When she reached him he put his arm out for her to take and with a smile on her face she laced arms with him and allowed him to guide her into the dining room for breakfast. He pulled a chair out for her and she gracefully sat down only to be quickly followed by Alexander.

" I trust you slept well Mina?" Grayson asked.

"Mmmmhh…Very much so." She replied before taking a bight of her potatoes.

"Good." Was all he said as he watched her eat. They fell into a comfortable silence with her eating and him pretending to partake in her morning hunger.

Interrupting the silence, he asked, "Do you know what you plan to do today?"

Swallowing another bite she answered "Well, I was planning on going back home with Lucy but, I just don't know how I feel about being around her with the way she is acting at the moment."

"I see. And does Miss Lucy know of your plans?" he questioned.

"No, I don't think it is any of her business. If she thought it was her place to treat me the way she did last twilight then she is terribly mistaken and therefore has no place of knowing of my whereabouts" she answered leaving no room for argument.

"Is that so?" he asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes" she said with a childish pout.

"Well than..." he said. "It seems that we have bit of a predicament. Where will you be staying in Lucy's and yours current hiatus?" he asked

"I um…was not really…thinking that quiet ahead yet." She admitted quietly.

"Where would you like to stay?"

"Well once again…I have never really been alone before and I have no family I can stay with sooo…I guess the only choice I have is to return to Lucy's and I place."

"One again Mina you are more than welcomed to stay here for as long at you like, to hell with society. I have never cared for it much any way." He said with a devilish smirk.

Blushing pink, her smile matched his smirk as their dishes were cleared away.

"Is that an invitation?" she teased.

"I do believe it is."

"Well…" she drawled. "I must admit that you have me at a disadvantage and I am forced to take you up your offer Mr. Grayson."

"Good." Was his reply while squinting his eyes at me; rising from the table, he placed his napkin on the surface.

"You will have to excuse me, for I have business to attend. Everything in my home is at your disposal so, please, do not be shy and do as you wish." He told me generously as he sauntered out of the room, leaving me to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACULA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Climbing into Alexander's carriage, Mina settled in her seat. She was on her way to her tenet to receive a few things that she needed. Well, if she were honest she would probably take most if not all of her belongings.

Feeling the carriage come to a halt and the door opening, Mina stepped down with the help of Renfield. "Thank you." She said before making her way to the door and climbing up the stairs. Pushing the door open she was met with a sleeping Lucy sprawled across the bed. Signing with relief that she wasn't awake, Mina made quick work with her things. Throwing open her travel chest she grabbed shoes from under the bed, perfume bottles from her nightstand, hat boxes from corners, and dresses from Lucy's trunk that belonged to her. Looking around to make sure she didn't leave anything she headed to the door to tell Renfield she was ready for him when an all to familiar voice stopped her.

"Mina…" she heard her say in a confused voice. Spinning around she was met with a frazzled Lucy.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am leaving." Was all I said not finding the need to explain further?

"What! Why?" Lucy asked in a worried tone while scooting of the bed to stand up.

" I am tired of the way you act." She said.

"The way I act…what way do I act that is not good enough for you?" Lucy asked clearly angry.

"Everything…the way you acted last night with Mr. Grayson, the way you wonder off and leave me drunk when we go out. You know if Mr. Grayson wasn't there last night, I honestly cannot tell you what would have happened to me and it was more than obvious you were no where to be found. So yes Lucy, the way you act is effecting me and I hate it." She said bravely.

"Oh Grayson, Grayson, Grayson! That is all I have heard come out of your mouth since his coming out ball. I bet this new attitude is all because of him to, isn't it?" Lucy shouted.

" Don't talk distastefully of him. He is my friend and has done more for me in one night than you have ever done in our entire friendship." She fought back.

"Well than it is clear of your feelings towards me. What of Jonathan, are you just going to forget about him too?" Lucy asked.

" Hahahahahah…. oh Lucy, if you would get you immature drunken head out of the clouds and think about someone other than yourself, you would have remembered me informing you that dear Jonathan doesn't actually agree with my career choice…and neither do you. So pray tell what need I have of either of you in my life?" she continued on boldly. Lucy was getting ready to answer when there was a light knock at the door. Jarring around she was met with Mr. Renfield.

"Miss Murry, are you in need of my assistance?" he asked in his deep voice. Clearing her throat and tugging on the velvet blue blazer she wore she answered, "Yes, my things are ready to be taken down. Thank you."

He stepped further into the room and easily picked up the cargo and headed down stairs. Mina was getting ready to follow when Lucy stopped her once again. Where will you be staying, you have no other to care for you?"

'With her back to her once good friend all she had to say was "Mr. Grayson encourages my medicine. So for the time being I will be staying with him." And with that she was down the stairs. She came outside just in time to see Renfield strap the last of her things to the carriage and hurry down to get the door for her.

"Once again thank you so much Mr. Renfield." She thanked graciously.

"My pleasure Miss Murry." He replied.

Getting ready to climb in the carriage Mina was once again stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"Mina" a mans voice said behind her. Turning around quickly, she was met with none other than Jonathan Harker. The object of her non-desire, she really wasn't prepared to have it out with him at the moment. She had just finished having it out with Lucy.

"Mr. Harker" she replied dryly.

"Mr. Harker" he said mockingly. "Since when are we so formal as Mr. Harker?" he sneered at me.

"Since I see fit. I believe that our relationship is over so formality must be gained once again." She hotly replied.

"Just like that, as if a thief in the night! You are willing to forget about our engagement and past together." He said in a bitter tone.

"Yes, just as easy as it was for you to forget the importance of medicine once we were to be wed."

"Mina…please I didn't mean it" he said stepping closer to her. "I was just talking to the men, and I just wanted to impress them. Other than that I have always supported you" he pleaded.

"Are you serious Jonathan, do you honestly believe that telling me that you chose your friends opinion over my pride and medicine would make things better, if so than you are a lesser man then I ever thought?" Mina said turning to get into the carriage.

"Mina, come on you know me better than that." He said grabbing her upper arm.

"Let go of me." She sneered trying to pull her arm free.

"No, you need to listen to what I have to say."

"I owe you no such thing," she said with another attempt of pulling her arm free. "Unhand me."

"Mina stop this you are making a unnecessary scene," he grunted. Mina immediately stopped her struggling when noticed Renfield come up behind Jonathan.

"I believe Miss Murray has asked you to unhand her." Renfield said in a deep threatening voice while placing a hand on Jonathans shoulder. Jonathan bravely looked over his shoulder and decided to try and explain himself "I am just trying to talk to her." He explained. Renfield's grip tightened and Jonathans hold dropped from Minas arm completely. "And that was just a warning" Renfield warned. Jonathan stepped back and let Mina get into the carriage. "We still need to talk Mina." Jonathan tried when the big black man shut the door.

"Miss Murry will call on you in her own good time Mr. Harker. Until then I strongly suggest you respect her wishes and stray afar, for I would hate to have to bring this to Mr. Grayson's knowledge if you chose to be uncooperative. Is that clear?" he asked quietly. Jonathan nodded his head slowly.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Harker." He said with a tilt of his hat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACULA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I think Mr. Harker is going to be a problem." Renfield informed his employer.

Alexander turned in his and set the paper he was reading down.

"Pray tell…why?" he asked leaning forward.

"When Miss Murray and I were ready to depart her errand Mr. Harker showed and tried to explain himself to her. When she told him of her decision not to continue their previous engagement and insisted he refer to her as Miss Murray, Mr. Harker became…physical…" Renfield struggled. Hoping to not meet a wrath.

"Physical." Alexander repeated with a raised brow. Renfield nodded.

Renfield watched as Mr. Grayson reached into his breast pocket and pulled his pocket watch out and the quickly rose.

" Fetch my coast Renfield, for dusk falls near."

AN: I pray you all enjoyed. I want to try and get all the other characters in here to tie in the situations from the show. I am also trying to get in the way they talk. I know there English is different from our generation. Well please Review.

Xoxo-Manhattanacmxoxo


End file.
